1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to distillation apparatus and more particularly to distillation apparatus suitable for distilling water at home.
2. Description of Related Art
Water supplied by municipalities typically includes chlorine -sometimes in high enough concentration to make the water distasteful. In addition, city water or water from other sources may contain quantities of noxious chemicals. Distillation, if properly performed, will remove most, if not all, such chemicals. Home distillation equipment has previously been patented.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,601, Lemoine, entitled "Water Distiller with Volatile Pollutants Removal Stage", discloses apparatus which purports to remove volatile pollutants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,616, Glazer, entitled "Water Distillation Apparatus and Method", discloses distillation apparatus intended to avoid problems due to scale.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,307, Ellis, Jr., entitled "Distillation Apparatus", discloses distillation apparatus essentially contained in a single housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,075, McNesky et al., entitled "Wall Mounted Light Weight Automatic Water Distiller", discloses distillation apparatus incorporating a number of features for automatic operation.
The present distillation apparatus is directed toward reducing some of the complexities of prior apparatus, while performing distillation and removal of pollutants effectively.